<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixed Signals by blindtaleteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054405">Mixed Signals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller'>blindtaleteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lokiverse Extras [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Lokiverse - Freeform, M/M, Mixology (Lokiverse), Recovery, Tony Stark Has Issues, conjoined AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When stubborn and distrustful, meets stubborn and distrustful? It makes filling in the gaps a difficult thing. Nearly a week after leaving his throne behind to step between Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes: if Loki is actually going to keep good on another of his ass-backwards bets? Tony wants to make good use of it.<br/>The problem? Controlling his ego and admitting he's wrong has never been Tony's strong suit. Maybe less so for the fact it's already been bruised and battered from Ultron, his and Steve's most recent screw ups.. and the fact that even the guy Loki just met gets more earnest answers than Stark as a result of Tony's own issues. Even, when the blue eyed brunette is at a distance...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, frostiron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lokiverse Extras [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mixed Signals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mixed Signals an out-take and second part to Intermission (Break) featuring Universe/Door 1's Loki and Tony I did as a part of the Platovember Series prompted from tumblr.</p><p>The angry and awkward to their relationship is given a little more definition here. Tony is, at this stage in his story; all over the place. And unlike GROUNDED's Tony and Loki? Their relationship had a much rougher and later start as a result. Post-Civil War for Universe 1, that's especially apparent..</p><p>You can find the first peek and entry here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287231</p><p>And, if you follow the series, you can also find other stories from the Uniiverses and Doors attached to this one, in Lokiverse/Mixology.</p><p>PS -- wow that got longer than I thought it would be? But yeah. XD;; Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <ul>
<li>IDENTIFY LOCATION: MORTE - INTER-DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED : HVRA0616-9H-01</li>
<li>---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H1 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE: <em>NOT DETECTED</em>
</li>
<li>----MIDGARD NORTHERN HEMISPHERE : NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT : URBAN AREA DETECTED - VISITATION CAUTIONS <em>RECOMMENDED</em> : NEW YORK</li>
<li>------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : 8:34 AM US EST</li>
</ul>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <h2 class="title heading">
    <strong> <span class="u">+}MIXED SIGNALS{+</span> </strong>
  </h2>
  <p> </p>
  <p>                                 " Hey... ...what did you put in my eggs? "</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>                                                 This was becoming a common sort of question for Tony, the last week. The sort that wouldn't be weird; excepting the fact of who was on the other end of that question and the fact that he was not just a decent cook but also cooking for Stark in the first place: <em>and not poisoning him.</em> Loki had started to regularly answer him first by asking things like; " What part? " which in this case went without so much as a glance up from his weird tablet thing.</p>
  <p> Which, Tony had yet to get his hands on. Five days in, and he'd pretty much moved in from what Stark could tell: not that he was sure where else he was sleeping. Or how Loki was getting there so fast in the rare moments he wasn't right at hand. " The funny red lumps...? "</p>
  <p>         " Those are the oysters. I soaked them in a cayenne paste. " had his mouth opening, and then closing again, still hanging his head half out of the kitchen enclave. His diet was one of those things that came with purposely losing the bet. Bonus: he hadn't been killed via foodstuffs, yet. Loki was sitting there looking and yes; even<em> feeling</em> like he belonged there in his sleeveless hoodie and leather-detailed stressed jeans; barefoot again with his heels up on the lower tier of the coffee table, sliding things around with his stylus: an ear plugged into an earpiece he knew expanded to cover one or both eyes when he wanted or needed.</p>
  <p>    " That explains the spice. " a little clipped for the facts that once again Tony didn't have his complete attention, and damn it if he didn't make him also manage to feel like he needed to boost his style even in his own penthouse. " You trying to set my tongue on fire? "</p>
  <p>          " No; " came with a small sigh and brief glance. " Peppers of that sort help naturally clean out your blood stream. They'll make the nanites' remaining job that much easier, without managing to be identified as something they think they should be dealing with. " Because that had been a thing, after tall dark and questionable had bounced him off a tree and or boulder in Siberia after all, and the nano-machines he had injected had, actually kept him alive. Even if the had drained the hell out of his system afterwards.</p>
  <p>  Which, was why he was in need of a special diet now; though why Loki was carrying on this far to see Stark well during their 'intermission' was still a question mark for him. One of many things and reasons he had opted to throw said bet to figure out.</p>
  <p>    Pretty sure? He wasn't getting those answers otherwise. " <em>Oh.</em> " At this stage, Tony knew better than to ask if he'd been poisoned or drugged beyond things his body needed after the Asgardian bots had used what was in his system to speed his body's self-repair. So far, everything Loki had been putting on Stark's plate had checked out with both his doctor and the dietician he'd practically had on speed dial since he had scared the third nurse off. " Maybe you should just start -- " caught him a much more solid look, because they both knew where that sentence was going: and a cut off: " I am not printing out cards to tell you what's in your bloody food; and will say again; if you want to know exactly what's in it: be in the kitchen when I cook. "</p>
  <p>              Which was something Tony still didn't want to do again. He'd tried; and found the weird pressure between them was at it's sharpest when Loki was at his most normal. " <em>Yeah yeah..</em> " Things were weird enough. And, not being there he discovered? Was a way to start a conversation like this without the awkward wait and extra introspections, start Loki talking past the hiss and growl they usually carried on with. Not that there wasn't a lot of that anyways, or the pressure of it waiting in the air. He'd have to face it soon though, wouldn't he.</p>
  <p>     Hanging out right where he was, pocketing his hands and unable to bring himself further into the larger part of the room? Tony could admit he was chickening out. Had to, admit it; really. Day five, and who knew how many more he had before either one of the guys came their way; or Pepper did, and cut this opportunity short. If mean and usually in green didn't try to bail or they broke their intermission before Tony had the rest of what he wanted. It was.. difficult though. At least, for Tony it was. Trying to talk to him felt; awkward, at best. Especially after that first conversation in the room behind him; post-Siberia.</p>
  <p>   After a night of sleeping on it, he couldn't help it. Mulling over the things he had said and the way he had said them, the way he was when he wasn't being the bad guy.. and; was that <em>even a thing?</em></p>
  <p>            <em> Not, being the bad guy?</em></p>
  <p>          Tony had taken up the conversations and bet as the weird challenge he had come to know it was, either way.</p>
  <p>    And had suddenly realized after lunch when the third nurse had all but run downstairs and out the door; that he not only had <em>no real idea <strong>what</strong></em> was being challenged, or whether he could trust his instincts <em>as</em> to what he thought it was: <strong><em>but</em></strong> that Tony had invited a guy who had thrown him out the same windows tall dark and pensive was sitting maybe twenty feet from, for a <em>seventy story free-fall</em> that would have killed him if not for the suit that barely caught him a few feet above pedestrian level. " ...Barnes send you mail again? " was another almost daily thing he knew even less how to feel about. Or deal with.</p>
  <p> He didn't blame Barnes, anymore.</p>
  <p>     Had time to think about it true. But that didn't mean his parents' death and Barnes part in it was easier to forget or let go of. He'd been the unwilling tool yes. But that made it harder in some ways. Not Barnes' fault he had no one in reach to solidly pin his anger and grief on. Not really Loki's fault either, though he got the brunt of it for having jumped worlds and chosen to dump his pilfered crown to step in between them. Apparently because he had been jealous according to what he'd said when he'd done it?</p>
  <p>   So yes. Things were weird. And tense. And just plain chaotic, under the odd skin of playing house while Stark recovered with Loki forcing his way in to take care of him.</p>
  <p>         " Yes, among other things. Thor hasn't caught on just yet, " pulled him a step in from the midst of his mental reassessments, just one; the other foot falling even with the other over the line from tile to carpet between the living room space and the kitchen around the other side of the wall from the refurbished bar. Tony's eyes ended up fixating on the lines of tattoos scrawled down the tops pf his feet again, followed by the ones that trailed down and wrapped like straps around his arms in long lines of runes and images -- mostly of weaponry. " or rather they aren't allowing James to see that they have, and Thor hasn't been back in a loud way. "</p>
  <p>    " But... " lifted Tony up briefly off his heels with the observation as he worked. " You do think he's there? "</p>
  <p>               " I think he's likely waiting for me to come and collect Buchanan to attempt a <em>very poor</em> ambush, <em>yes. </em>" As usual, there were a lot of files on screen; almost all text this time; and he was speeding through them as usual. Reading, fast. Sometimes signing, something. He couldn't help but ask the same. " <strong>Are</strong> you gonna go pick him up? "</p>
  <p>  " Not necessary, and Buchanan knows this. He should be home soon enough. Eir wishes to see how Earth best can deal with his state, before prescribing or suggesting any other treatment; so the Compound will have a visitor or three when he does come back. At least for a little while. It appears he's already contacted Rogers along those lines and is writing him as suggested. Mostly, it's domestic matters that are filling up my ledgers. " Which didn't help to set Stark's imbalance right.  " Finalizing build orders, replenishing stores, signing agreements between realms. Supply lines to Thor's current company, and other defenders elsewhere. A few other things.. <em>but.</em> Busy work, over all; of a kind I'm <em>sure</em> you're too familiar with to want the details. Maker knows I would rather not. "</p>
  <p>       And well. " Yeah... paperwork sucks. That's the bonus of Pepper having the company lead. I do what I need and want; and she takes care of the details that make it able to happen. Gotta delegate more. "</p>
  <p>            " This <strong><em>is</em></strong> me, delegating. Whole <em>planet,</em> Anthony. Even if it <em>is</em> a small one. There is <em>always,</em> something. " was, a good point. So was " I am, slowly detaching myself from it though. " though the incoming cut back to where they were and the awkward, the off kilter feeling: came next. " Did you finish your plate? "</p>
  <p>         " Yes,<em> dad.</em> " got Tony a more solid, steely kind of look. It always did. Tony was starting to get that, Loki really didn't much like the reference. Or staying on any subject that attached to the word or term family. For Tony though, it was a grounding thing: because, it was something he disliked. Being enemies was a territory he was more familiar with. He had a steadier grip on that position. But... even he had to admit, as little as he wanted it to: what really made things so uncertain? Was the fact that ground was shrinking. Had been, since Loki had shown up in his kitchen and issued another one of his ass-backwards bets. " Good. "</p>
  <p>   And " Come here, let me check the levels again. " was Loki ignoring the little jab and setting his tablet aside: well and out of what would be in Tony's reach as he scooted over to give him room to sit on the loveseat; tugging his hair a little tighter at the back of his neck to keep it up. Or try to. The stuff liked to slip loose; especially in the front. And spiked moment of insecurity had Tony lifting his chin along the way: cause even in casuals he looked good. Alien prince <em>always</em> looked like an uptown model. Even when his hair was messy and he was sporting the sleeveless printed tee and hoodie combo, tatts out.</p>
  <p>   <em>If anything; he looks better this way. More ...real.</em></p>
  <p>       Tony had been trying to low key outmatch him since he landed; and kept ending up feeling like he was at best coming kinda even? But usually falling a little shorter than he liked. Especially when up close. Stark always ended up getting annoyed with the fact he looked that good without seeming to really try. Nails were clear of the polish he tended to pick at today; well, as his lifted Tony's chin once he'd settled and stuck him with the funny little tester to take a fast sample the same way he had put the damn things in him: he'd <em>thought</em> they were.</p>
  <p>    It was more like he'd gone with a clear polish. Almost. There were subtle teal shimmery bits in it. And he could see Loki had in fact, been picking at it again. Small chips, less noticeable with the almost clear stuff.  Brighter teal on the shimmer though. That almost Tesseract-y color. The thought threw him in flashes back to Stuttgart, and what he'd reviewed of the files SHIELD and otherwise since. Reminded him, what he'd seen at his hip in Siberia. Shot him back to Vision's creation too, without warrant. </p>
  <p>   <em> Not without it actually. And you know it.</em>     </p>
  <p>     " You've been avoiding saying <em>something</em>, for days. " called Tony out almost as though Loki could read his mind. And that pissed him off, a little. " And considering our intermission is likely to end in four to five more at this rate; unless we are interrupted:  it might be a good idea to say it soon. "</p>
  <p>          <em>   I know that.</em></p>
  <p>   And Tony could tell " Yeah, I figured might be something like that. "</p>
  <p>    " <em>So...?</em> "</p>
  <p>            " <strong><em>So..</em></strong> " and he was scrolling through his tablet again, briefly; before he set it aside again and settled.<em> Breath in Tony, and just fucking ask.</em> " I wanna know if the way you said what you did when you first got here, was... <em>is</em>,   genuine. "</p>
  <p>       " I said a good deal. " was one of his shorter leads, asking him to pick a subject. Which, was fair enough; for the most part. It was also a warning signal, and Tony knew it.</p>
  <p>    One he blatantly ignored. " I'm not asking about whether or not the words are true. " was him holding his ground. " I'm asking if everything I keep slipping on <em>behind</em> it is. "</p>
  <p>        " Such <em>as?</em> " the alcohol to clean the spot on his neck where he'd taken the sample was late, and a frustrating distraction. It, and how close he was, how calm and how prettily he managed all that was rubbing him wrong. " Such as, did you mean what you said about Earth. And if so; what was the damned <em>point.</em> "</p>
  <p>               That, or maybe it was his tone; put a little extra quiet into the space between them. " If you can't discern that still? You <em>will</em> figure it out on your own soon enough. " irritated Tony to no end. Honestly, he was starting to think the man wasn't capable of <em><strong> not</strong></em> trying to make him angry on some level. " Or at least the parts you most need, and definitely want; over the ones you simply think you do. " Pushed a few more questions and a little more agitation up under Tony's toenails, the digits down there flexing with the irritation.</p>
  <p>    " Or you know, you could just be straight forward about answering? " was him half tempted to grind his teeth, and more so with that look that didn't just question that idea; but questioned openly on his chiseled face the idea that Tony did actually want that. Didn't even have to say a goddamned word. Just that look, brows up and so comfortable in that assessment he had half a smile curling one side of his mouth. Dimple showing, the shallower one on the left he was closest to. " I'm serious! "</p>
  <p>      " No, you think you are; and<em> I have</em> tested those waters. With you in particular, in fact. " had his mouth opening, though Loki wasn't done and was fast enough to cut him off before he could say it " You <em>are not looking</em> for<em> truth,</em> Anthony. You are <em>looking</em> for something to argue about; or to justify whatever you need to justify for the moment to be more comfortable. "</p>
  <p>              Half a dozen curses slipped across his mind? But he couldn't keep looking at him with how accurate and sharp that was, in describing more than half the whys in his own head. Or that the rest was probably true even if he didn't want to accept it. That <em>was why</em> the ground was shrinking. That was why he kept pushing his buttons and vice versa. Down to it; that was what bothered him most too, <em>wasn't it.</em></p>
  <p>      Because there was the idea, that the ground he was standing on wasn't actually shrinking at all. The forming understanding that he had taken the illusion Loki, and Fury, and Thor had presented as infallible truths instead of half truths and manipulations if not just straight up deflections; and kept them like they'd been more than what they were. Which he was getting the feel, had <em>been</em> the goal and point for the Trickster: and they --he-- had just kept it up so long as part of the foundation he didn't know what to do with everything else when the prospect of yanking it out of the stonework came into view.</p>
  <p>  He'd had a glimpse of the fact that he had probably seen the way things had gone down as the fastest path to what he wanted, shoved in his face. That <em>--and being angry with the fact peeking up at him from the crumbling of that illusion in which he was so determined to stand on still--</em> Loki was acting this way because he was angry he hadn't noticed, too.</p>
  <p>         Angry, and more. That thought, had him flipping back to the alley again. That first bet, and the way Loki had won it. The way he had been so relaxed, after; for most of it. From the tower down; the jokes and ribbing Tony himself might have taken part in if Loki hadn't beaten him to it and that line hadn't still been there. And, he didn't like that. Because, if he was wrong? When the illusion finished it's fall: where would he be? What would he see?</p>
  <p>  <em>How much, am I going to regret.</em></p>
  <p>      That thought had him slamming the door on anything further along those lines in his head. They weren't that far yet. But he wanted to see the ground. Not stumble over his own feet trying to find it blind. " <em>Damn it.</em> " came out the same low murmured hiss it did in his head as he turned right back to Loki; and Tony ended up shoving his hands into his armpits with the cross of his arms under his chest.<em> Chin up. Time to buckle in.</em> " <strong><em>Fine.</em></strong> All right: and I admit it, <em>yes</em>. That's part of it. I wanna hear it. I wanna know if there is, an argument there. You know why? "</p>
  <p>   " Hm. " brow up a little higher. Just one, less amused. Loki was taking him more seriously now. A little.</p>
  <p>                  " I <em>don't like</em> being wrong. " was the bones of it. " And ain't <em>nobody</em>  who likes being played, and have it <em>keep</em> for <em>years.</em> Which is the feel I got off of you. And looking back at every ounce of information back then from SHIELD. And Thor. If I got all that wrong? If there's more? I <em>wanna</em> know about it. "</p>
  <p>  " No, you don't. " was too frustratingly fast and easy; and more so that he was standing up. " I'm getting a drink. Do you want a glass? " And taking the tablet with him, damn it.</p>
  <p>         " No, I don't want a damned <em>drink:</em> I <em>want</em> an answer. I want to know what the hell is actually going on! " Loki was shaking his head the whole way a few steps ahead of him yes; but Tony wasn't letting him get away, not while he had the push to pursue his lean and smooth movements back into the kitchen. " Don't you shake your head at <em>me</em> asshole. I mean it! " chasing him all the way to the gap between the island and the other appliances while he fetched his apple-kiwi whatever-the-fuck fizzy drink and uncapped it to pour a tall glass."  What're you so scared of, huh? "</p>
  <p>     " Irrelevant. And childish, frankly. I am not afraid of much; and certainly not you. "</p>
  <p>                " Evidence points to <em>that last</em> being a lie. " got Tony a dirty look. To put it nicely. But: " <em>Nuh-uh.</em> Prove me wrong, if that ain't true. You got <em>no reason</em> to hold off otherwise. " did pull that look away. Had him focusing briefly on his drink and getting the rest of it back into the fridge as he spoke even.</p>
  <p>        " I do, actually. <em>Several reasons.</em> " did he just slam the fridge door? Close enough. The feel was there.  " Among them, " brought him up close though: had those blue eyes real close with the too easy rush of his not rushed stride. God, he had long legs to make that distance so fast. Loki and those silvery blues in particular were right there, bent in at Tony's shorter height and reminding him of the last time they had really been eye to eye like this, a few city blocks away: and both in possession of their full faculties. " it doesn't matter <em>now;</em> and frankly: you're<em> too late <strong>about</strong></em> asking, for me to <em>care</em> enough to answer. "</p>
  <p>     Which sat and punched wrong as Loki more nudged and slipped than pushed his way past him. On too many levels.</p>
  <p>            Something snapped, besides Tony's hands. Grabbing him by either side of the waist; taking a page out of Loki's book and moving with the momentum already there to swing and pivot him around mid-motion til his back was against the counter. Drink got loose and slung across the counter in the process. He heard the glass crash when the point of something sharp came in at his throat, and he recognized a knife for what it was quick enough to freeze. No idea where he even pulled it from..</p>
  <p>        Freeze, but not let go or let up. The splash and drip and fast fading fizz was background for the high tension and realization his reaction time was getting better too: Tony had the business end of his sonic glove tucked open and pinging it's charge just a twitch short of blasting the dark prince, without even having realized he'd done it. Glance down; very sharp, very elegantly ornate blade at his throat too. Loki had his other wrist; and a hook on his heel. Damn it. If he blasted him now.. he'd end up on his back. With his throat cut; at this angle. After, he cracked his head open on the marble and other furniture he knew wasn't far enough even with the height difference; maybe. " Lookin' to elongate your term as nurse? "</p>
  <p>      " That, is <em>my line.</em> Put it <em>away.</em> " A slight dig to that point at his neck to push the warning in his tone. Not that he needed it.</p>
  <p>            " You gonna knock me out the window <em>again?</em> " was an instantaneous response. Not even something he thought about.</p>
  <p>      But " At least there will be fewer cranes to calculate missing. " as a hissed response just as quick and biting, did throw him a little. " <em>Put it, <strong>away:</strong></em> or our bet is off <em>along with</em> our <em>agreed</em> intermission. "</p>
  <p>         And okay. Yes. Tony could do that; if only because he couldn't let himself live down to the expectations otherwise, could he. The glove was sliding away. " Stop pissing me off then, and answer me. " had that knife coming away from his neck a measure slower than he liked though. When it was down he huffed a sigh, annoyed. With himself as much as Loki. The affect he had on him. Affects, with what the breath in pulled up in him and had him stepping one way along the wall while Loki stepped the other almost as though they had agreed on the motion ahead of time.</p>
  <p> <em> Set it aside. Have to. Not, what I wanted. i think. </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>       Also...</em>
  </p>
  <p>             <em>What did he just say?</em></p>
  <p>  " Start with <em>that.</em> " came in that flash of a moment before either of them were tempted to redirect. " Fewer cranes to calculate? " As a repeat of what was stinging his ears just then got Tony another look, after a glance at the wide spill across the counter and down to his feet where half of it was puddling; the other half likely all over the front of the dishwasher.</p>
  <p>       " You know math Anthony. " Jumped his agitation up in the moment t took him to follow up with " Calculate the possibility of my having thrown you out that window at just the right flip and impact not to slice you on your way out; toss you willy-nilly and still miss every single crane, and still be far enough out not to lose a limb or your head sliding along the slope of this tower; and yet not far enough to hit lines, telephone poles; or more. "</p>
  <p>     See now; <em>this</em> was <em>one of those things</em> he couldn't help but do <em>even if he didn't want to.</em> Mouth, opening; and halfway to a word: a fraction of the probability figured, he<em> already</em> saw it. All the other factors were still ahead, even past the glass, it's thickness needed at this height; his body weight, the angle. There was wind sheer at seventy floors to send him off course too. Velocity and what distance he would get with it versus that wind sheer. The fact that unless he had looked and judged it: unless he wanted to? Just missing the slope and not breaking his body in horrible ways in the first five to ten floors alone was something difficult.</p>
  <p>            <em> Over</em> compensate? And he was hitting wires in those last few floors down instead of crane, building, trees or pavement.</p>
  <p>        But yeah. The cranes; all angled in. Half a dozen feet <em>--in some cases less than that--</em> in one direction or the other, still including wind sheer to send him off course on his way down? He would have been dead long before he got to the bottom: <em>without</em> having planned it out. The odds <em>weren't</em> in the hundreds to one either. Not with all that. Thousands to one, plus: at the <em>very</em> best. Honestly, when it was all figured in; every variable.. he would probably have a better chance at hitting the lottery. Tony stopped the detailed math before he even really started. Because he didn't have to do the whole list of equations to understand. And there was only one reason why he would have done that, that Tony could think of. The only one that remotely, even distantly fit; with anything.</p>
  <p>   " You aimed it; so I'd survive. <em>That's</em> what you're saying. " wasn't denied either; as he grabbed and dropped a hand towel from over the counter, snagging the other one to wet one end: and took a moment to wipe off his feet one at a time while stepping out of the mess Stark had made, stuck on the shock of math that didn't lie and still catching himself at wanting.. not to believe it. That was his point though, wasn't it. That was what he had been stumbling over, still. This hurdle, was still tripping him up all over the place. Knowing it was there though, did help him ask " Why. "</p>
  <p>     Helped him find the shape and height better.</p>
  <p>           " Why would I purposely rile Romanov and give myself away like that, either? Why bother with Phil Coulson? Why wait, until Thor was present for that; for that matter? " wasn't something he had looked back on, but oh: Tony wished he had for the simple, agitated bite of  " You needed the push. What was it you said? " only pulled the quiet rush out of his brain all over again when he continued. " 'Takes us a while to get any traction?' I needed to show you what happens when you allow that to continue. You needed to be better. More alert, and more motivated than you were. Because what you were; and still are in places..? "</p>
  <p>       Tony knew it was coming; saw and heard it before it was said. " Is as much a mess as your planet is these days. This business with Barnes, where it went and what the lot of you allowed to happen; proves that on it's own even without any of that attached. I <em>still,</em> had to come back here; in a time when I definitely should not. Not for these reasons; and not with your intelligence, even without Banner to help. " That last still helped make it a punch to the gut though. Like Loki had only half expected it; and wanted them to be able themselves. Like he had better expectations and they had nothing to do with the bad guy stance he had pegged him with same as the rest. It felt backwards. Backwards as the rest.</p>
  <p>            <em> Or maybe; it's that <strong>I</strong> got turned backwards and that's what bothers me. Still falling short of that bar. Still smacking my balls if not my head right into the top of that hurdle.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>      Still ... finishing the thought after instead of thinking it through before hand.<br/></em>
  </p>
  <p>  That thought, spooked Stark. Real fast. Why?</p>
  <p>            <em>Because he's right. Because you <span class="u">still</span> wanna argue, defend it; with that last in play. Defend not seeing it. Or not wanting to. Why?</em></p>
  <p><em>                                  " </em>You were playing us before you even showed your face, weren't you. <em>"  Because, you <span class="u">don't like</span> being wrong. Remember? </em>" What were you really up to here, back then. " wasn't a question so much as a solid, and very sure demand.</p>
  <p>              " You're not ready to hear those answers, and I question if you ever will be. " wasn't what Tony wanted to hear: and damn it but him taking the time to clean up while he was at it was not helping. Like he didn't have his full attention, almost. He knew better though. " The simple fact is, the past as it is does not matter in that regard. " didn't feel right at all and had him wanting to grind his teeth all over again. " Wasting time on it now more than necessary is just that. A waste. Deal with what you know, correct your mistakes; get stronger, <em>better:</em> and get ready for the next fight in line. You and I can have it out at the end. "</p>
  <p> Tony opened his mouth and recounted what he was about to say in his own head, for third time; and was a little shocked at what he was hearing ringing around between his ears, as a result. Shocked enough that he just snapped his mouth shut, whipped himself towards the fridge and.. going down, head first and backwards. Felt the wet in the air that hit after his heel left the slick tile as a reminder under the ball of his foot too late; felt the cupboard door at the back of his head just before things started to fade.</p>
  <p>   He never hit the floor though. That registered well enough. Those hands were there to catch him again. For just a moment he saw the fray of that stray bit of onyx black wave that always got loose from the side of Loki's face.</p>
  <p>              Blue eyes.</p>
  <p>                           Instant concern, more than annoyance.</p>
  <p>                                            The purring undertones of his voice.</p>
  <p>                                                                            And then? <strong><em>Black.</em></strong> Tony was out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>       ~~////=====----</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>                  There are a lot of different kinds of dreams, and just as many nightmares. The usual; the space wonky? Still drove him jumping for his repulsors from a dead sleep, sweating and sucking air to compensate for the breathless chills when they happened. These days it was more controlled. He was almost used to it; or as close to that as one could get. Tony mostly recognized them for what they were; his subconscious flipping out at the feel and knowledge of things it couldn't tell his conscious self outright. The things he had seen, and heard, but missed. Things that he should have caught, or revisited; that were still relevant.</p>
  <p>            Things he couldn't touch as well as he needed to in order to make proper sense of them without the help of someone; who knew consciously what his subconscious was trying to throw at him and coming up short enough it had to resort to nightmares to try and shock it into him.</p>
  <p>       That said though? And something he had been keeping to himself?</p>
  <p>              Some of those dreams had changed, since Greenwich.</p>
  <p>                   Some, he hadn't been able to tell Pep about more than once, they were so much more.. <em>crushing</em>.</p>
  <p>           The things he didn't want to look at, from New York. But especially from after, in New York. Things Tony sometimes, and even often wished he hadn't seen or heard.</p>
  <p> The corner market, that half obscured view.</p>
  <p>       That was how this one started, when it finally did start to form out of the black. Looking out that dirty window at him in glances. The flash of blue that kid, running through a disaster zone. The cops trying to catch him rather than help him. The quick unhook and slide, how fast he'd undone those cuffs, tripped up said cops and just; had them right back in place by the time Tony had gotten out there. Fast enough he'd questioned whether he'd seen it happen, mostly. So had the cop. It was flashes from there. The conversation after. The argument. The first bet; an angry dare more than that; really.</p>
  <p>                How bad he'd lost that one. Even before Banner had come looking for them and cut it short. The guilty pleasure of the fact he had liked, not winning it.</p>
  <p>      It always cut back to that. The one piece he kept avoiding and others attached; the things it made him think. The reasons he tried to keep space between them. The more personal facts and tiny memories that was just his. His and Loki's. Things he didn't like to brush or talk about.</p>
  <p>         His head went back and forth. Greenwich, the punching news Loki had died protecting Foster, almost as soon as Tony had gotten there. The alley, while the guys were still in the resturaunt. Dropping the nuke, drifting in space; and there was the alley again, closer: his half assed smile, like he had something to be disappointed, sad about that no one knew. Thrown out the window, the view of the street whipping by; <em>and  yep:</em> back to the reuben and fresh steak fries, trying to ignore what he'd seen with the cuffs. Too curious about the whys to touch it, too scared for what it meant that he had. That at-ease smirk easily juggling the sandwich and the gap between them like he couldn't just take them off again. The impossible view; Loki there at the mouth of the silo helping Barnes out of his line of fire; and then back again to the alley ..there was the lean, the nearness of breath and lack of laugh to the smile on it's way. Trying to intimidate him, brushing brows.. too close.</p>
  <p>               <em>Not close enough. Again. There's more.. broken. That's what that smile was. Cracked underneath and reaching. Needed. Something, someone; could have anyone. He chose you.<br/></em></p>
  <p>
    <em>          Needed. And you failed at filling that gap. Still failing.. </em>
  </p>
  <p>      That was what always woke Anthony up; the parting and that thought on the edge of consciousness. Even after a few repeats; it always built to that feeling of failure that was so loud and sharp and painful it cut him out of the dream before they connected, before the last moment in that alley. Before Bruce had interrupted.</p>
  <p>              Eyes focusing was easier in the dark of his penthouse in particular. Too much tech lighting the dim, combined with the from-low light of the city around and below. First thing he was looking for, wasn't there. No Loki, no monitor. No nurse either, and no Pepper. But he now knew the particular weight to his arms; and recognized that he was still around by the fact Loki's jacket was still hanging out in the chair near his closet. Lights in the kitchen. The door was open, so he could see it coming around the bend. He was dressed; ish: tank top and sweatpants he sometimes used for pajamas. Clean, even if his bloodstream was probably sporting more tech. <em>Again.</em></p>
  <p>              Feeling around the back of his head, he could feel a small scar; a slight swelling where he'd connected with the cupboard handle through his hair. Reaching for the phone, needing to know how much time he'd lost? A day and a half, had him blowing breath. For a lot of reasons. Didn't question whether there was anything new on or in him though; not til he got to the door, and that was interrupted as a thought when he heard another voice asking mid sentence: " --he'll listen to me? " in tones he only thought he sort of knew.</p>
  <p>          And answered by tones he couldn't forget if he wanted to. " Perhaps, though not likely. Don't give me that look. He's stubborn, and prideful; two things I know a good deal about; especially in his flavor. There is only one way to know  for certain, the same. Eir is not wrong about that. " Though, maybe it was the dreams; the fifth time he'd had them in the short time Loki had settled in? Tony was coming to terms with the fact he didn't want to forget it even if the option came up. <em>Shouldn't, forget them.</em>  " I also think she's right about trying now, however. You should give him more time. "</p>
  <p>     That someone else was there, slowed him down and quieted him. There was a different tone to the way he talked to this one. No; not quite. Not <em>different,</em> just.. a tone that for Tony, Loki had left behind, in that alley. Hearing it again now, so soon after that feeling had woken him up, slowed him down even more. Had him reaching.</p>
  <p>  <em>Before</em> the argument. Before Tony had opened his mouth and put the stamp on what he got now instead. That's what it sounded like. " I know, but .. I might lose my nerve if I don't do it now. And.. I don't want to come between him and Steve more than I already have. "</p>
  <p>        " I think it's a bit late for that Buchanan.. " confirmed who was visiting. He was back already? Loki was right; he wasn't prepared for this. " Anthony is still processing everything else. Give him more time. "</p>
  <p> Metal, tapping. Percussive, almost musical. Barnes' left hand, he realized. The one he hadn't used to strangle his mother. Silence hung otherwise for a bit, and Tony was stuck in place, around the corner, fingers caught on the drywall; listening.</p>
  <p><em>    Should go back to bed.</em> <em>Make a loud waking of it to give him the heads up.</em> " He asked after me, you said. " wasn't something Tony had known had been shared.</p>
  <p>                " Very briefly, and with no small amount of tension or wish he hadn't even as he did. " was also true, Reminded him, just how well Loki saw into him. Not that he'd been one hundred percent when he'd asked, either. " It was not you, no; but there was a trust there between them and about you that was broken, among other things. Even if it was justified, at points. And, the one who did the deed <em>is</em> still in your head; if muzzled: <em>for now.</em> Come back.. when you have had more progress. A few more names off your list, and a little more experience at it perhaps. It is still fresh for him. "</p>
  <p>    There was a distance in his voice though, he realized. Not physically.  The silence kicked up again; and that tapping hit another three or four beats before Barnes proved he had noticed it too; and .. that he knew more about the dark prince than Tony did when he changed subjects starting with a slightly drawn out  " <em>...okay.</em> " that pulled Tony forward a little, enough to catch view of the man who still pressed on his mind even in his dreams. Hair was down. Loose and waving over his shoulders at it's length. Chiseled face turned away, looking out past the windows and into the city. He could just barely see his expression, and something in him dropped seeing it on Loki's face. " You should go, see her. "</p>
  <p>       Concern, and something else; but. Unguarded. At a lax form of unease gripping his coffee; but expectant. It threw Tony a little, to see that look again. Alley, the question; a jab Stark shouldn't have made.</p>
  <p>     <em>Started that argument yourself. Shouldn't have gone there. Look where we are now. He doesn't .. look like that, with me; any more.<br/></em></p>
  <p>  <em>Shut the door in my face right then because of it.</em></p>
  <p>Stuck, jiggling the handle with the only thing that's left. That's what it was.</p>
  <p>   But Barnes? " I can watch him. Bail and message you even, if he wakes up? " had Loki's blue eyes focusing on the hundred year old man Tony couldn't and didn't want to see from his vantage with a smile he did know. Not the bright or confident kind. Not the expectant kind with venom waiting, daring him to start another argument; the kinds he had earned since. Small, as in it was barely something that could be called a smile for the down emotion behind it: more appreciation and the attempt at showing it for the offer than anything. Actual thanks in it.</p>
  <p>   <em>Trusted. He trusts him.</em></p>
  <p>       " If that were possible, I would have been down in the Village several times by now; well before you arrived. " had Tony tilting his head though. Listening again. Afraid to move. Agitated iwth Barnes and himself both, that a week in this was the first he was hearing of it.. Loki knew someone else in New York? " I know well enough; I should not, though. "</p>
  <p> " You <em>sure..?</em> Because you don't sound it. And what you told me.. I mean, does <em>Stark</em> know? " Who..? And why did <em>Barnes</em> get to know these things? Why did he get that trust?</p>
  <p>             " <em>None</em> of them know about her. And that isn't likely to change. " This was not a girlfriend they were talking about. That much he picked up. But... she was important. Cared about. Unshielded by half in front of Barnes? Tony could see and hear that much. " That was part of the point though. If, I go.. " the long breath out, half held; the little touch of his tongue inside his lower lip. The way he turned his cup. He wanted to go. " ...I will make things worse. Events; have not played out the way they would need to; for me to intervene now. "</p>
  <p>      And that was odd enough with how certain Loki sounded, but " And if she's <em>right?</em> If she <em>dies..?</em> " pulled Tony up short, along with the breath out he saw happen, and the way his fingers curled around that cup a little tighter. The stiffness to the purse of his lips. That.. was possibility, as he saw it. He thought she was right about that; whoever she was.</p>
  <p>   " <em><strong>Everyone</strong> dies, James.</em> " was so.. it was too quiet. And no less certain. " Even gods. Well. <em>My</em> sort of god, at least. " and the tack on; the intended lifter. Some tiny part of Tony smiled at the reference " <em>Little</em> G. " which only got a half snorted sigh from Barnes. Something sounded off; electronic. Another sigh followed it.</p>
  <p>          " Steve's noticed I'm missing... "</p>
  <p>                      " Head back, then. And next time, send him; before you drop in unannounced yourself. Better to mend things with the friend and man he knows first; than the man he wishes he didn't know a thing about: and I'll likely be gone by then and looking for Banner. " was just blunt enough between them to get Barnes moving, if reluctantly. " Do not come back until you've a better idea of and experiences with; how to handle this, <em>mm.</em> He's hardly even handling <em>me;</em> and other than stepping between you? I am not attached to any of that. "</p>
  <p>       " I.. " listening, the reminder had grounded Barnes where it only jumped up Tony's inner tension. Why <em>had</em> he done that? He'd been mostly in the clear. Cushy throne to sit on. Not a one of them to worry about except maybe Tony. And even then Tony hadn't known where to even start trying to prove he had survived the assault on Asgard that had killed his adoptive mom, and others. " Thank you for that. Again. " was the short and to the point version Tony wasn't able to pull when he looked the Trickster in the eyes. Not without some serious runaround before hand.</p>
  <p>   " Seriously, I don't know where I'd be right now without your help; " was another thing he and Barnes shared; and Tony felt that tension climb up another story or two. " but I know I would be worse off. And I know I'm not the only one. "</p>
  <p>       The start of the turn of Loki's head had him quickly and quietly as he could manage; snapping to the wall. Trying not to be seen. And failing at it. There was no where to go. Blue eyes caught his legs first before they found his face. " Yes, well... " wasn't a giveaway, before he looked away again; back to Barnes. " ..you'll repay me one day, may be? If you keep improving. Work at working with the team as we discussed. It will give you, Rogers, and Anthony a better chance to mend what you've rent as well. "</p>
  <p>  " The others.. " was cut off with a wave of his coffee towards where Tony knew the door was. Stark finally peeled his shoulders from the wall with that. He wasn't going to call him out at all; was he. Sticking with his initial, correct assessment. " The others will follow suit, as the adult men they backed make their own efforts to fix their issues: now that the ugliness of their emotional tantrums are done. "</p>
  <p>    And <strong><em>ouch,</em></strong> a little. That wording. The punch to them, hoo. But? He couldn't say Loki was wrong in choosing any of the ones that stung.</p>
  <p>  He could question the reasoning though. Why it mattered. Why he had, stepped out of hiding and in between Tony, and killing the guy who was apparently; finally: leaving. " Can you.. start to break him into the idea for me? " put a little extra pause in Stark for the fact that Barnes thought he was in good enough with Lo to even think about asking. And.. maybe he was. One thing was clear; he was more open with James Buchanan Barnes than he was with Tony Stark.</p>
  <p>     " I can try. " was surprising and rubbed him the wrong way, again. " I make no promises as to how effective those attempts might be. Or how long you may have to wait for his readiness to listen. You knew his father. And that father is gone; I don't need to remind you whose hands were used to accomplish that. Even if, it was likely meant to harm and destroy what remained of you then; as much as it was to stab at and remove those who opposed Hydra otherwise. "</p>
  <p>   That... pushed at the right buttons, for once. He was stepping out fast; catching sight of the back of James' dark head even as it was retreating down teh same stairs he'd nearly fallen down the night Loki first had shown up in his penthouse. " Barnes. " jolted that retreat to a fast halt though; and pulled a pause to Loki's next sip. Buchanan looked back; and he saw it then. That look. Expecting, <em>so much less</em> than what he intended; every sour and bitter and angry thing what he was going to say <em>might</em> be: instead of what Tony had at the tip of his tongue. Armor up that fast and waiting for the shots to rip loose. Just waiting for it.</p>
  <p>     Barnes was more obvious about it. He didn't use the same masks as Loki. But the similarities, after the last week: finally clicked and found their identity in Tony's view.</p>
  <p>       It was just a few seconds of quiet. But yeah, he saw it. Couldn't help it; his eyes looked right to the man who usually sported his own version of that look. Finally figured out; half of what his head had been trying to tell him and why Loki answered and acted the way he did. Why, that particular dream was jumping at him so hard and fast since he'd come back.</p>
  <p>  " I'll ... lets try,<em> not</em> talking about it face to face; first. " did surprise Barnes a little, enough to get his shoulders to follow his head. For the leg on that side to hit the step he'd just left behind him; like he couldn't believe the offer but wanted to. " He's not wrong. I ain't ready: but .. " eyes back on Loki, he had caught that little half turn of his head back his way. " ...some things you'll never be ready for; no matter how long you wait. There's some other stuff I need to deal with too, obviously.. and I know you and Steve gotta be in that same position on some things. I'll send you my e-mail, or something. We can take it from there. "</p>
  <p>          Barnes looked between them, like he knew. And maybe he did. Nodded; once: and just kept going. And Tony let him.</p>
  <p>    Just stood there; watching him make for the landing pad a couple floors down on the other side of the glass before he himself moved.</p>
  <p>  " I want coffee, and no argument about having it. " was the first thing that cranked out of Tony's mouth on his way to the machine; a little shocked at himself that his first meeting with Barnes since finding out his part in his parents' assassination had been so ...mild, and civil: by comparison to what he had thought might and probably should have happened. Loki kept his request. In fact he was almost too quiet while he made up his own cup; and took in the fact that there were dirty dishes in the sink.</p>
  <p>         " Save me anything to eat..? " garnered a nod from the other side of the counter that was aimed at the refrigerator. The quiet was uncomfortable; but only because it was the kind Tony was starting to actually get a feel for. The kind where Loki knew other questions were coming; and he was waiting for them to present themselves. Little caffeine in him with the first sugar-and-cream gulp, and Tony let it settle all of three seconds before he gave himself a mental kick in the ass. Or.. tongue, really. " We gotta talk. " was the obvious one that had Stark running his teeth over his own lower lip and darting a brief look away. " And, I gotta apologize before we get to it, too. Much as that idea bruises my already fucked up ego in this situation.. "</p>
  <p>      The smirk and near snort came quickly followed by a hand raised from his mug. " No need. " didn't pass though.</p>
  <p>              " There is for me. " had him running a hand along the edge of the counter, out away from him and then back. " I keep pushing, even after all this. And yeah I may've needed some time to process it all? But ultimately; you risked a lot stepping out of your comfy hidey hole and chair to manage.....<em> that,</em> and more. " He held up a finger before Loki could lay on something else. " Not to mention, taking personal responsibility for my care and what injuries you gave. Cooking for me. Making sure I eat what I need to, sleep when I should; and yeah: that I'm not bored and <em>completely</em> alone. "</p>
  <p>     And okay, that did seem to earn him a little more uninterrupted chatter time. Which, Tony decided he needed. Looking at him through the whole of it was tough though. Not because it wasn't true: but because it was. And because.. well everything he'd just seen had put a pretty clear label on what was wrong and why he didn't answer those questions. Why he thought it was pointless; and why Loki didn't think bothering was worth it. " I do, want those answers. I know I gave you every reason not to give them, or think I'd actually hear if you did. Especially when and how I was asking and after what; with our track record. Can't deny that. But.. "</p>
  <p>   A long breath in, a deep one before Tony did look at him again. " ...can't deny any of the rest either. I haven't been keeping good on our 'Intermission' as I should be. If only for those things, and not ... actually <em>getting</em> any answers. And ..like Barnes? You're probably right, about it being pointless while I'm going at it like this. That's somethin' <em>I</em> have to fix. "</p>
  <p>          " Are you all right..? " was half expected with that tone, true; but it did agitate Tony<em> a little. Especially combined with that almost-frown.</em> Only because, listening to him and Barnes talk had forced him into understanding why the reverse was an expectation; and the question to it was as much questioning whether he was being genuine as it was whether he needed to visit a hospital.</p>
  <p>     Stubborn and prideful; was right. He probably wasn't the only one in the room capable of claiming those titles either though. That was the problem. Neither of them wanted to give in or trust the other, really; and one of them was going to <em>have to</em> if anything was going to happen here. " I'm fine. " was almost growled as a result of that tone, if in a much less aggressive tone and followed up very fast by " It's my pride what's been taking the hits for the fact you're the reason why, I'm all right. " and topped off with a breathed " And most a that's just been getting worse of my own accord over the last week. "</p>
  <p>          " ...fair enough. " was his answer, at only a glance as Tony swallowed his next take of coffee. " I doubt it'll change my stance much, the same. If anything; as smart as you are and still responding like that: I doubt what I say will make much of a true difference. Or truly help in current affairs. "</p>
  <p>     Frustrating. But; making himself sit in Loki's place: he couldn't say with clarity he would feel or believe any different. " Won't know for sure until we try. " was one earnest answer the same, that Loki couldn't argue with. " And... " breath in, before he made the offer. " ..maybe you can find a minute or six between to visit your friend in the Village before she passes, as a result: and without the extra pressure. "</p>
  <p>   " I doubt that... " was distracted. In part because his tablet was blinking; yellow light: which Tony knew by now meant priority message. " I meant what I said to Barnes. It's not likely I will be able to help her. "</p>
  <p>            " It's not about, helping her. It's about.. seeing her before she goes. Being able to do that in peace. " pulled his eyes, just briefly: even as he was opening it up. But, what threw him a little was the fact that the look;  was not one that thought that was possible, at all. " That's the problem. I would make it, about that. In reach of her situation; there would be no hesitation. " only threw Tony a little further to as he was activating his earpiece.</p>
  <p>   Maybe I was wrong..? Maybe it is a girlfriend.</p>
  <p>         Because; he wasn't the kind to do that kind of thing as it was. Never mind admit to it that easily. Then again: " ..how far out? " Tony had already heard some of it, hadn't he. Maybe that was why he admitted it?</p>
  <p>   Tony was forced to blink out of that line of thought with the jolt of the words " Time is up Anthony. " and his dark form moving fairy quickly out of his seat; collecting what few items belonged to him in the front room pretty quickly; while Tony stuttered through following him in picking up what he meant slowly. " Rogers realized how long he was here, as well; and is on his way. "</p>
  <p>
    <em>  ...fuck! WHY <span class="u">NOW.</span></em>
  </p>
  <p>            " Nono, and <em>NO!</em> " was Tony snagging his arm and digging his heels in to try and stop him on his way to his bedroom. If Loki hadn't chosen to stop when he latched on? He definitely would have been dragged in. " I can handle him. <em>We</em> can, actually. You just.. " and waved his other hand out when the stop was completed. " ..do the thing, with your face; and we make up a story about my new nurse. "</p>
  <p>        " That isn't going to pass; he's bringing Eir with him: and she <em>most <strong>definitely</strong> will</em> see and give me away. Barnes is already turning around in the hopes of stalling him at the landing pad. " which .. <em>oof.</em> That wasn't going to go too well with Steve, either: and he knew it. Barnes, covering for Loki's exit? After Siberia, with what little he <em>probably</em> understood?</p>
  <p>            " All the more reason-- " and moving again; Tony trying to stop him and missing the second grab when he was in his room and snagging.. every ounce of evidence he'd been there. " --<strong><em>All the more reason;</em></strong> to stay and stick it out! The questions I got? I'm <em>not</em> the only one what's gonna <em>have them</em>: and when Steve realizes Barnes covered for you here? " He did; get him to stop when he planted roots in the doorway though. " <em>That's</em> gonna cause some breakage between them.<em> Trust me,</em> on <em>that.</em> "</p>
  <p>       Success: and Barnes was already landing again. He knew not just from the lower tones outside, away and down; " All three of us though; and he sees we're all fine? He'll be more inclined to talk, over fight it out. " he knew cause he saw the mini's landing lights flicking off in his peripherals, briefly.</p>
  <p>  " And the result will be <em>what?</em> A split in the <em>reverse</em> when he sees you trying to make excuses as to why I should be here? Eir, either lying or having to bring Thor into it? Because you<em> do</em> realize; with Odin now known to be unconscious, and myself running things under another name? <em>Thor is or <strong>will be</strong> king,</em> and making good on the promises to <em>kill <strong>and or</strong> place me back in solitary imprisonment <strong>again</strong></em> after faking my own death to escape both -- " <em>That</em> was a sucker punch. <em><strong>What.</strong></em> " --will be <em>high</em> on his priority list. " and, he was past Tony in the stun. " If not allowing his friends their turns at the attempts first. "</p>
  <p>         " He's your <em>brother!</em> We ca-- " Oh. Finger and meaner, steelier version of those blue eyes, right there in his face; right fast. " He has not been my brother, <em>for years.</em> Not since his own comparatively brief banishment to New Mexico for <em>his own</em> murderous treason having resulted in my <em>first</em> try at ruling Asgard under these same circumstances. His choice,<em><strong> not</strong> mine</em>. "</p>
  <p>              " He's called you that enough times-- "</p>
  <p>                          " <em>SAVING HIS OWN FACE; AND IMAGE.</em> " Got thrown loud in Tony's face to cut him off again, and it worked; and Loki's tone came down in decibel but not snapping anger. " <em>As</em> <em>always</em>. His words, do not match his actions, nor have they since I uncovered my fostering myself, after<em> fifteen hundred years</em> of being lied to. And if you <em>dare</em> to say otherwise again; you show me an example. <strong><em>Now.</em></strong> Name a time since, when he <em>acted</em> it. <em>Name a time,</em> when that claim wasn't backed or preceded by something else to <em>counter</em> it. Name<em> a <strong>single</strong> time,</em> when he argued for <em>my</em> freedom and the decreasing <em>if not eradication</em> of <em>my</em> sentence as<strong><em> I</em></strong> tried to for him before I myself was cast out and discarded as reward for dealing with the war <em><strong>he</strong> re-started </em>in the fastest damned way <em>I</em> could, <em>alone</em>. " Trying to think fast, and... it wasn't coming. The carrier came to mind; but... Thor had also immediately slapped that down by only saying <em>'he's adopted'</em> when the information went sour enough to be as bad as what Loki was saying he himself had done.</p>
  <p>   Still; it was the rest that was making his head whirl. Things he hadn't known. Personal gripes and injustices, and yes that was an outright betrayal; unmentioned if it was true: but still <em>very attached</em> to how Thor had even ended up on Earth, that hadn't made it into his SHIELD file. That? That was the mess that had started it all? His head was processing that as quickly as it came around; or trying to. Because there was too much there that fit; and his reaction was too fast and too volatile not to take seriously.  " ..let me get this straight; he got grounded to Earth to hook up with his girlfriend 'cause of treason and murder on another planet: while you get lifetime solitary confinement? Is that what I'm hearing. "</p>
  <p>     " Ask him about it. " was bitten out more than said, while Loki was fiddling with the window. Familiar enough a window that;Tony steered a few feet aside between that and the easing down snap of temper. " He will avoid it as best he can; make excuses where he can't. But <em>yes</em>. Thor and Asgard in general have a particular hatred for my race. That played it's part too. " was also an opening piece in those same tones that absolutely gnawed at Tony as that slipped into view. " Our generation, including myself were raised with it; even after the peace treaty he broke by trespassing on their territory, insulting them <strong><em>and</em></strong><em> their</em> King  who signed it in that home and then attacking them in it. As it was, having dragged us along; we only escaped that stupidity with our lives because the old goat showed up in full battle dress to personally pull us out after the guard I had informed on our way out had taken his sweet time getting the news to him. "</p>
  <p>            " Maybe he didn't kno-- " No words were needed with the tooth-ground look Tony got, not even finishing that sentence. No then. Thor knew what he'd been doing. He more than knew. And it was a very sore point, for Loki. It struck Tony dumb to see it, and how certain he was of that. In part, because .. he <em>thought</em> he knew what Loki angry looked like, <em>before.</em> That look though; Tony knew right that second that he'd been <em><strong>very</strong> wrong.</em> He'd never gotten his real anger. But the bitterness... that was there. Too similar to ignore and suddenly stinging for the fact he'd put any scrap to compare it with behind his eyes.</p>
  <p>The glass got shifted down in the silence, out of the way; and Stark realized what he was doing. The window he'd been thrown through was removed: and he could hear Steve arguing with Buchanan below now.</p>
  <p>  The second landing had completely slipped by him with those power-bombs the Trickster had dropped exploding half of what he thought he knew about Loki's motivations and back story right then and there. That ground, he had been standing on; had all but disappeared.</p>
  <p>     Tony wondered: had they heard any of that, if he could hear <em>them.</em> Though, he thought not, with how Loki evened his breath and lowered his tones to much more normal levels. " Do not ever expect me to repeat these things, Stark. " was dead more than cold. " Though likely part of what you wanted to hear, in truth? That does not mean I enjoy saying them out loud as a reminder of my own foolishness, having once believed the same as you even after; and waited once they could see me again, to be rescued. "</p>
  <p>       <em>   Rescued?</em></p>
  <p>      " Though: it <em>has</em> been interesting. Thank you for that. " a brief raise of his hand over his shoulder; brought Tony's attention to the fact that Cap was coming up the stairs just enough to see them both. " No worries; Captain: I'm seeing myself out! "</p>
  <p>               Never expected him to just.. slip <em>forward</em> of <em>all</em> directions in his peripherals, to go: but he should have. There was no other real reason to take out the glass. The reach to catch him by something was too late; and Tony was staring after him after the gentle push off out that window.</p>
  <p>       <em>He watched you like this; when you fell. That's why he was there still; to be shot in the chest when you made the second trip back up.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>              He was watching; to make sure, I would make it back up too. To make sure I wouldn't die...</em>
  </p>
  <p>           Night summer wind between the buildings whipping at his face, Tony half deflated against the glass and half gripped it: refusing to look away. For the same reasons and more. That little knife of a ship of his phased into view attached nose-down to the tower a few dozen floors down: back ramp open and swallowing him up fast as he dropped into it. Steve was jolting into Tony's peripherals and leaning at an angle that had Stark gripping the back of Rogers' belt and looking to Barnes as the little ship made quick work of detaching and zipping off along the curve of the building before it was heading out to sea and up. " Leave it. "</p>
  <p>     " <em>Leave</em> it..?! "</p>
  <p>              " That's what I <em>said.</em> " and " Barnes, you wanna help me with the blonde here; so I can get this window back up? "</p>
  <p>                       " Tony! "</p>
  <p>                                " I'm not going after him. Not like you want, so don't ask me to. Not after everything we owe him, after Siberia. Including the fact I am neither going to, nor do I want to; shoot your best friend. " That part at least, slapped Cap to where Tony needed him to be. " Though.. " his eyes caught sight of a dark patch of cloud in the opposite direction. " ...I definitely <em>will</em> go after <em><strong>Thor,</strong></em> and try round two of<em> 'Imma kick your ass, Thunderbrat'</em> if I'm right and that's him. He's got <em>a shit <strong>ton,</strong></em> of explaining to do; if <em>even half</em> of what Loki just spit out of his mouth is remotely true. "</p>
  <p>            " You're not actually taking anything he said seriously? " got Rogers a look that probably mimicked the look Stark had gotten at mentioning Thor had once been his brother. Which he got, now. He got every reaction he had; when family was brought up. Every ounce of it; whether it was the chilly soured distaste and avoidance, or searing heat and snapping, bitter-poison edge of rage and utter betrayal. <em>Of course</em> he had trust issues as bad <em>as</em> if not <em>worse</em> than Tony's. If <em>half</em> of that was true? Asgard and the family that ran it had failed Loki <em>even more</em> spectacularly than <em>they</em> had at not seeing or allowing it to be seen, themselves.</p>
  <p>     " Friday, I know you're listening. Bring us out of UPSWING mode, and please; please tell me you recorded those answers anyway. "</p>
  <p>                    " I didn't miss it Boss. Uploading the file to your personal cloud now. "</p>
  <p>            " Upswing..? " from Barnes while he tapped the glass back into place had Tony responding immediately. " Universal Privacy and Security, Withholding Integrated Networ--- you know what let's just say<em> I name shit weird. S</em>ue me. " got a huff of a small laugh from Barnes which; he did appreciate. The sound was needed; to bring down the tension in the room. " Also Friday: get a suit ready, just in case. I was right.. that's Thor. Too far behind to catch his not-brother; so he's probably going to drop his rage here. I would like <em>very much</em> to punch him if he tries that; or to avoid my goddamned questions like Lo thought <strong><em>he</em></strong> <em>should</em> for a week fucking solid. "</p>
  <p>           A finger to Steve's oncoming protest. " No. I want to know the fucking truth, and whether Thor actually did kill people on another planet to get drop-kicked to ours. " paused him, because and apparently no: Steve hadn't heard everything coming up those stairs. " Cause that changes <em>quite a few things</em> Steve; especially concerning how I deal with Loki from here out. Even if he <em>hadn't</em> earned trying to find out <em>this</em> trip alone. And, frankly? I don't think it's gonna be different from what he said. Explains<em> a<strong> lot</strong> of <strong>why</strong></em> SHIELD and Fury were trying to <em>make a <strong>missile</strong></em> out of the fucking <em>Tesseract,</em> with or without Hydra's influence, back then. If it's true? Oh yeah, as a former ironmonger what used to make weapons like that for those same reasons? I can <em>very much</em> get why they tried with that little drop. Normally <em>superpowered</em> <strong><em>criminals</em></strong> being sent to Earth without so much as a<em> 'hey do you guys mind?'</em>  Especially of the homicidal sort? Mmhm,nope! <em><strong>That</strong> don't pass either.</em>  We got enough a those, <em>without</em> Asgard helping. "</p>
  <p>        Had him, with that. The look on Steve's face had changed; the expression as uncertain and blown ... but definitely wanting answers himself. " If that is the true nature of Thor's previous visit; as banishment rather than what it was posed as to the rest of the court? " snapped his attention to a very pretty brunette that .. wow he had a living color statue of Aphrodite standing so quietly and so prettily aside in his living room that he had hardly noticed her in the hubbub and, she had managed to surprise him, almost as much as her words and tone. Had to be Eir; he remembered. " You are not the <em>only one</em> who wants to know. Or who <em>will,</em> want to know. Loki was a hero to our people, and many more; for over a thousand years prior to it. "</p>
  <p>     That was.... it made his shoulders fall back; and he could feel the muscle in his jaw twitching already before she said at his look and his silence " People have already been questioning his sentence as is, as a result. His trial was <em>closed</em> to the public, but it was made clear his previous merits and those he saved; including those of his brother and his own former friends: <em>were <strong>ignored</strong></em> <em>during it</em> in favor of the sentence Odin passed. "</p>
  <p>           " Lifetime, <em>solitary</em> confinement: as the<em> only</em> option offered compared to <em>execution?</em> " had Steve's head whipping his way again REAL fast. And no wonder, after his own experiences and issues with J-SOC and SHIELD remnants ignoring the Geneva Convention and human rights as a whole for him, Barnes, and Wilson just the last few weeks alone.</p>
  <p>                          " <strong>Yes.</strong> His mother had to plead for even that. " just sent his jaw ticking again.</p>
  <p>                                              Had Tony moving to get to the stairs at a suddenly angry stalk; every intention of meeting Thor at the pad he was probably heading for. He was very, very tempted to greet him with a metal fist to the mouth already. His words were ground out and a little biting as a result to say the least " One question that's more... personal, for me; if you don't mind trying to give me as honest an answer? " raised her brows a little.</p>
  <p>                   Yes, she'd try.</p>
  <p>    " Is it true, as one of the race Odin went to war with the generation previous; he was raised and taught to hate his own people: hate <em>himself?</em> " also, kicked Steve's head back and stopped him from his follow. Made Bucky's brow dig in deep; and turn towards Eir.</p>
  <p>  Her expression, pause; and especially the dark flushing color to her pretty cheeks said plenty well before she could find any words. "<em> ...motherfuckers</em>. <em><strong>Some</strong></em> goddamned <em>family <strong>that</strong></em> is. And I, thought<em> mine</em> was screwed up. " ended up cursed under Tony's breath at the confirming silence she needed to try and pull the wording together. " That's answer enough for now. I'll get the rest out of blondie. Or<em> I'd <strong>better.</strong></em> No more screwing around. I want to know what the hell happened in New York; and that means starting with <em>how he <strong>got</strong></em> to where he had an Infinity Stone in his hands and was sent to chase another one here by the <em>asshat</em> what owned it prior: just as a damned start. No more <em>mixed</em> goddamned <em>signals</em> from the Thunder-bimbo. "</p>
  <p>     He was already halfway down the stairs. And, he didn't have to look back. He could hear all three of them behind him; most at the same clip, and with nothing else to say. Not a single complaint or attempt to stop him or shift his course.</p>
  <p>                Thor, had some explaining to do.</p>
  <p>                                      And when they were done?</p>
  <p>                                                   Tony had a Trickster to look for.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>             No missiles this time, if he could help it. No more real jabs either. Maybe some more eggs with those oysters in them. Or he'd take him out for Thai. He liked Thai food.</p>
  <p>                  Crossing the commons at a hard pace just as Thor landed; and jolted to a stop just outside the door --likely at their expressions, combined with the curling finger beckoning him in angrily from Tony? Stark couldn't help but think; maybe, if it was still running? The deli, that corner store again instead.</p>
  <p>                        <em> Try the reubens again. See if they could find that kid, if his mom still worked around the corner.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>                                     Kiss him back, this time. Like I should have.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                                                       Like I wanted to, then.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                                                                           Maybe, this time?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                                                                                        <strong> I'll</strong> be the one telling <strong>him</strong> to shut up with my own?<br/></em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>